Foes
FOES 4th episode of Firepelt's Eternity by Foxey ~Amber~ This was quite interesting. To the other students. "Excuse me?", Professor Sepia snarled. "Told you she was a rebel!", came the narcissistic meow of Professor Daili. "Wait!", MP yowled. "Do you care to explain yourself?", he turned his steely amber gaze on me. "I-well-I mean I have nothing against fighting ClawClan, but I don't want to injure any Syndicate cats, especially not one from my own Syndicate", I shoot a glance at Cardinal. He's giving me the "You're crazy" look. Well, he's right. I am. MP nods thinking deeply. "You are...- "Amber Amaranthine Skysana", it was unnecessary to mention my middle name. "All right.", MP sighed. "You may watch battle sessions- "What?! MP sir, I respect you, but I never thought you would leave a wild-dreamed student undisciplined!", Professor Sepia meowed crossly. MP looked uncomfortable, his tabby tail twitching uneasily. "All right. How about...she takes on me? If she succeeds she can go, and fails, a harder battle course for her. That is the deal", she looked at me challengingly. MP looks at me. As does the whole arena. "Well Amber Amaranthine...would- "Yes.", I smirk at Professor Sepia's stunned face. I would love to set her on fire. "All right.", MP sighed. I started to go up into the arena. "Halt!", MP meowed. I stared at him, confused. "Highers go first.", he nods to Professor Sepia. The tortoiseshell professor smirks at me, as she walks past. "What did you do that for?", a hear a hiss. Cardinal is staring at me disbelievingly. "Well someone needs to put that haughty she cat in her place-"You know you did that for me." "So?" "Just saying-there was no need for that." I bristle. "Are you saying you would've easily taken me down?!" Before he can respond, I can hear MP clear his throat sternly. Before any rude comment could be made, I glare at the professors and walk up to the arena. The top is so high, and the floor is made of hard linden wood. I can see Cleo's black and white pelt from here, also noticing her scared amber eyes. Thunder takes her paw. "Are you ready?", MP asks. This is just like the Dark Arts training arena. But at the same time different. I was allowed to use my fire there, but if I burned the Vice MP of Syndicate Academy, surely I'd be expelled. Milina would be disappointed and Dolent would be far beyond furious that I had no excuse to be in the school (which meant I couldn't go to Dark Arts). I have to lose this for my own sake as well as others. As well as Cardinal, who I wouldn't be able to see as Syndicate Academy is a live-in school. "Ready. Set. GO!", MP yowls. Almost immediately, Professor Sepia lunges at me. I can see the fury in her eyes, and of course I'm prepared. I'm already on my hind legs ready to defend my self, but I usually attack. "STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!" Everyone turns. Standing in the arena. Parting Professor Sepia and I. Is. The. Legendary. all- known. Rashista. The ghost of the creator of all Syndicates...is here. "And just what do you think you are doing allowing a professor attacking a student? Would you just stand by and watch? Much less approve it?", the angel shrieked. "What kind of an MP are you?" MP bows his head in shame. How great this is? To have our goddess come to my aid. "Get down", Rashista leads me off of the arena, where Cleo rushes over to me, as does Thunder, Cardinal, Sonya, Dearie, and Flare. "I must say you two disappointed me very much. Your post is taken away", with a flash, both MPs disintegrate to dust. Rashista looks at us. "I am your new Main Professor." The End Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions Category:Firepelt's Eternity